solarisrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Tenryuu
Background and General Information A prototype android, one of a series, purpose-built and programmed like a few other brothers and sisters as pilots for experimental new C&C crafts or systems. Originated as a Osamu tactical artificial intelligence installed in an equally artificial body, the humanoid and feminine features were deemed necessary by the project leaders as to better interact with her and hasten the development of individuality, sentience and (moderately) independent thought processes beyond her original programming - mainly oriented towards the operation of her vessel, collection and elaboration of operational data, situation analysis routines and engineering knowledge. Her physique - or chassis - is only superficially reminiscent of a human female, serving first and foremost as an armoured, mobile case for the AI core governing it and the various subsystems. The more obvious non-human features are the hovering "ears" (accomplishing a similar function without sharing the susceptibility to disorientation, dizziness, et al. caused by extreme gravitational acceleration) and the glowing eyepatch (integral part of the face and light / sensory scan projector). Her personality is fairly basic, but perfect for her appointed role - an aggressive, prideful, boisterous, hard-working young woman, driven by her curiosity and fondness of battle in most walks of life and beholden to both constant scrutiny from her creators and her Directives (guidelines that she cannot override, dictating absolute loyalty to the Company and highest priority to her orders). Has little patience for idle chatter when it gets in the way of her functions and likely to take the initiative when it does. Her choice of outfit is a golden-trimmed black C&C unifom, with a few personal touches here and there - she wears a black and golden armband with her name and rank written on it in Osamu characters, her gloves are missing the index and middle finger, and her peaked cap bears a custom insignia representing an Osamu-styled dragon soaring through the heavens, breathing fire upon a large, wounded Agman head. She also bears a sharp, single-edged and slightly curved Force Sword as her ceremonial weapon. Despite initial plans to have her act independently or as a mercenary for lawful or quasi-lawful group while prioritising C&C interests, her value as a military asset was deemed way too high to be left to her own devices and now works almost exclusively in conjunction with the C&C fleet. She spends as much time onboard as she does on the ground, having taken a liking for walking around, seeing people and places in person, and lending a hand - or sword - where needed. Service Record * Defended Kriza on her maiden flight from the Agman invasion, almost single-handedly destroying the Dreadnought in orbit before it could overwhelm the planetary defenses; while she had sustained heavy damage in the fighting and required a long recharge period, by the end of it her kill count also included 15 downed fighters - 6 outright destroyed, 8 disabled, 1 captured. * Liberated the Krizan surface from Agma landing troops and vehicles, defending critical Krizan structures and temples and the C&C Headquarters on the planet; kill count esteemed in the hundreds, with more than twenty walkers confirmed destroyed. * Appointed Rear Admiral of the C&C Exploratory Fleet and granted a sister Tactical Artificial Intelligence, Tatsuta. Starship Straddling the line between frigate and corvette, it possesses the engine output and firepower of the former and the size, mass, armour and shielding of the latter - resulting in a rather frail but impressively fast and maneuverable warship, easily capable of flying circles around any vessel larger than itself and giving a hard time even to fighters, if nothing else due to its sheer speed. Its weaponry, consisting of a single, massive fixed-arc fore photon lance, two frigate-class wing-mounted torpedo launchers and multiple photon pulsar turrets for point defence (wing-mounted, for the most part), are all intended for close-range hit-and-run engagements - beyond that, the photon lance simply lack the range to even reach the target, let alone damage it, and the torpedoes suffer a much greater risk of being shot down or missing the mark. With most of its space devoted to either the engines or weapon bays, there is little left for living quarters, amenities or cargo bays - not that the pilot actually needs them, at any rate. Stats and Loadout "Sol Deus" Experimental Photon Lance *''Firepower class: Dreadnought at full charge, Frigate at Impulse *Damage type: ''Heat *''Ammo: ''Infinite *''Cycle Rate: ''30 RPM at Impulse, 3 RPM at Full *''Range: ''Very Short *''Projectile Speed:'' Instantaneous *''Firing Arc: ''Prow, Fixed Fore 'T90 "Starkiller" Twin-Linked Torpedo Chain-launcher' *''Firepower class'': Cruiser *''Damage type'': '''Kinetic (missile), Kinetic (payload) *Ammo: 60 *Cycle Rate:' 30 RPM at Single, 3x10 RPM at Salvo *Range: ''Infinite (proj.); Medium (AoE) *''Projectile Speed:'' Low *''Firing Arc:'' Wings, ±30° Fore 'x10 GRID point defense beam array' *''Firepower class: ''Corvette vs Strike Craft; ineffective vs Capital *''Damage type:'' Heat *''Ammo: ''Infinite *''Cycle Rate:'' Stream *''Range:'' Very Short *''Projectile Speed:'' Instantaneous *''Firing Arc:'' Optimal coverage 'Subsystems' *''Hull class:'' Corvette (4 HP) *''Armour type:'' Lightweight (-1/3 HP, upscale Engine Class) *''Shielding class:'' Corvette (2 HP) *''Shielding type:'' Positron (+Def vs Heat, -Def vs Electric) *''Engine class:'' Frigate+ (Very High speed, Very High Agility) *''Engine type:'' Vectored Thrusters (may perform Fighter Manoeuvres) Hardware Abilties * Artificial Body Higher defense against Kinetic and Heat damage, lower defense against EM damage; immunity to poisons, susceptiblity to EMPs; immunity to biological needs (hunger, thirst, sleep, etc.), limited autonomy (7d). * Transference Tenryuu may transfer her consciousness into a Mindlink-capable vessel, wielding it as her own and granting a performance increase to all subsystems; the Frame is completely inert throughout the process and cannot move, speak, act or defend itself in any way. * Headset of the Ace Immunity to disorientation, concussions, stuns, losses of consciousness by impacts or sudden and extreme shifts in speed or gravity; twice per Core Charge, Tenryuu may execute a short but extremely fast linear dash in a single direction. * Core Charge (Tenryuu) Tenryuu may sacrifice 1d of autonomy to boost one subsystem of her choice for one turn; strength/weapons, armour/shields or speed/engines. Firmware Abilities * Vengeful If Tenryuu or an ally sustains Crippling damage, she receives a massive speed and attack boost for a short amount of time. * Relentless Spirit Crippling damage does not impact negatively on her performance until hull integrity falls below 33%. * Monster Hunter (Defence of Kriza) When fighting against foes two or more times/classes larger than her, Core Charge has its energy consumption halved to a mere 12h. * Katana Engram High proficiency in close-quarters-battles, granting her extra strength and agility at Very Short / Short ranges; beyond such ranges, however, her accuracy and firepower drops considerably. Category:Characters